Me? or Me?
by OtakuZEO
Summary: AU while Fionna is enjoying her love with Prince Gumball, the Ice Queen is cooking up a new sleazy scheme to get rid of the blonde adventuress, to get her out of the way. All the while, Fionna struggles with taking her and Gumballs relationship to the next level and hilarity ensues :3 Fionna X Gumball with some Fionna X Marshall Lee...Chances are there will be a lemon or two


Fionna & Cake in:  
Me? or Me?

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Im here with a new story all from one of my other favorite toons...AAADVENTURE TIME! Its been way too long since i've written any stories but im gonna have fun writng again, and I hope you guys buckle up for the ride of your live :3 This is an AU where im using the genderbend characters and where Fionna X Gumball and as much as I can put a good bit of Fionna X Marshall Lee too...so get ready and enjoy!

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
OtakeZEO

At the Ice Kingdom, the lonely Ice Queen sat in her icy throne room with her pet penguin Gertrude while watching all the handsome princes, who's attention and affection that she desperatley yearned for, attend to their respective royal duties through a magical telescope she won in a raido contest in wizard city.

"Oh my glob why can't I catch me one of those hunky bastards to be my man!" She screeched in fustrated agony clenching her icy fingers only to hear her pet penguin's response of a simple qack.

"Oh I know why" the icey misteress started up again "Its because i've always got that bratty little adventruess on my butt every time I finally catch me a man!"she said loud enough to begin to shake the shandeliere she made out of boredum. She was right though, every chance she got to kidnap a one of the many handsome princes around the land of Aaa, Adventuress Extraordinare Fionna and Cake would always be there to stop her wicked attempts to force a relationship with her. Ice Queen had gotten tired of being stopped constantly by those two goddy goody's always ruining her sexy ice time with the princes.

"I've had it up to here with her" she exclaimed looking through the magic telescope "But this time I've got an evil plan that will get her out of the way for good!" she said with an evil smile as she went over to her desk and pulled up a green box with a gold trim on it and opened it up. Inside was a peice of blue fabric with a bit of red on it.

"Ahh!...here it is" the Icey mistress had began to say to Gertrude "I've been waiting a long time in order to gain the chance to finally use my new spells i've perfected" she said with her wicked laugh as she examened the peice of blue fabric.

X

"Fionna, my dearest Fionna...I love you" said Prince Bubba Gumball as he kissed his girlfriend Fionna the human adventuress extraordinare who time after time has thwarted the forces of evil from demons to the Ice Queen herself, there's no stopping this girl and her best pal and sister the super stretchy cat Cake who really couldn't make it on a count of she was simply playing on BMO and wasn't really paying much attention to what her sister was up to...kind of for the past few days since Fionna accepted Prince Gumball's feelings for her. Fionna isn't usually girly about things but ever since the gummy prince had told her of his deep rooted feelings for her, she had been at a loss of words as he spouted his and had gone into a complete awe of all the wonderful things he said about her, and her feelings were mutual for him too. Eventually, the two of them became a couple and things have been pretty great since it he had confessed his love for the young adventuress. When Prince Gumball kissed Fionna they fell to the ground, Fionna felt herself get hotter as her lover went from kissing her on the lips to making a kiss trail that led down her neck and just barely teasing her bossom.

"W-Wait...Gumball, stop" said the Adventuress Extraordinare, immediately making her lover sit back up where they had fallen down

"Yes my love?" he asked, fixing his hair

"I love you too but...I don't think I want to do something like that...at least not now" she said looking down in with a bright red blush. When it comes to kicking butts and saving the day the blonde adventuress excells pretty well, but when it comes to subjects such as the matters of the heart...not even close to her element.

"Well they didn't need to know that!" Fionna screeched with a blush,breaking the 4th wall

Fionna, though very attracted to Gumball in several ways, had a doubt or two in her relationship with him. That handsome gummy prince could have just about any lovely lady or even guy in the candy kingdom...and quite possibly in the land of Aaa, and he ended up choosing her...good hearted and tough Fionna who isn't very much in the girly girl department...so why?

"I see" said the gummy prince in a bit of a crestfallen tone "Shall we go back to the castle then?" he said, the mood in his voice picked up more as he had a sinciere smile and his hand extended to his lovers. The fact that Gumball could be with someone who was so breatakingly beautifl in his eyes made him happy However, though his feelings for Fionna are 110% genuine and true, the fact remains that he still would love to admire Fionna's beauty on a more personal level as said girl took his hand gently and the two made thier way back to the castle.

"Won't you stay for dinner Fionna? Peppermint Maid is making a new dish that I've been dying to try, I'd sure like a second opinion if you don't mind Im sure she'd aappreciate it too" said Prince Gumball in his usuall warm and smooth knew that there really wasn't much to eat back at the treehouse and if it was, Cake may have already eatin it all already, plus she had wondered about how in the world Peppermint Maid's cooking is such a toast of alot of the Candy Kingdom.

"Sure!I've kinda got nothing better to do anyways" said the blonde adventuress with a warm and sinciere smile which was met by the same smile from her lover.

"That's splendid!" he said as he brought Fionna in for another kiss and the two had finally made their way back to the castle.

X

At the Ice Kingdom, the evil Ice Queen was in the lower level of her icey castle looking through a large ice crystal that on the inside was glowing green.

"Its almost time for me to enact my plans to finally have my prince...just you watch out Fionna and Cake...this time you two've met your match" she said with a evil sneer from ear to ear as she looked at what she had planned to unleash on the land of Aaa...but what excatly was it?

The icy sorceress snapped her fingers and the bubbling and glowing inside the large crystal stopped and began to split down the center as the green fluid from the inside poured out along with the body of a female with long, beautiful, blonde hair, who after she released, she staggered to get herself off the the thing of it is as the female body that was inside the crystal looked alot like a certian adventuress that the Ice Queen dispised...Fionna

"Oh Fionna" cooed the Icey sorceress in a cold tone...(pun intended)

"Yes master?"

"...Rise! We've got work to do" she commanded with another sinister smile, they very much indeed had work to be done.

and with that, the first chapter is ready for human consumption, and I shall return with the next chapter soon!

Nyaaaaaaa OtakuZEO


End file.
